This application of the Toledo Community Clinical Oncology Program (TCCOP) seeks funding for continuation of its ongoing clinical trials program. TCCOP has grown to a twelve institution regional consortium since 1982, when it was first funded. The catchment area encompasses a population of 1.2 million people in over a 6000 square mile area. Over the past four years of CCOP IV, 454 patients have been enrolled in treatments and 245 in cancer control studies. Strengths of the TCCOP remain a history of an impressive accrual track record; stability of experienced data management staff; dedicated physician participation; leadership in scientific activities of cooperative groups (NCCTG, ECOG, NSABP, RTOG, UMCC); increasing minority participation in resear5chl continuous improvement of data quality and efficiency; and a well established infrastructure to conduct clinical trials. Citizens in the community, realizing the importance of research, have increasingly participated in chemoprevention trials, with 99 BCPT subjects and 220 in PCPT. The STAR Trial is anticipated to enroll at least 240 participants. The aims of this application include more strategies to increase accrual being implemented through more intense attention to screening; expansion of resources for recruitment to clinical trials; developing standards of excellence in research programs; and progress in developing more efficient data management systems. Finally, TCCOP foresees a continuous commitment of support and resources in this community for a highly successful clinical treatment and cancer control/chemoprevention research program.